Hear me out
by Grinjill
Summary: Os sonhos lhe tiravam a concentração do dia, enquanto convivia com a pessoa que ele sempre sonhou.Baseado num doujinshi.SasuNaru.


Eu não sei desenhar yaoi, nem criar frases subliminares ao longo da série, então...

Fic baseada num (e traduzida por mim, lol) doujinshi simples, Kawaii Kareshi no Tsukrikata (SE ALGUÉM ENCONTAR PRA BAIXAR ME MANDA UM POMBO CORREIO URGENTE) que eu encontrei no youtube. Tem a parte dois, mas ela é chata demais, e não tem nada além de shonen-ai ç.ç

-x-

Sasuke engatinhou em direção a ele e segurou seus braços. A face adulta e ao mesmo tempo infantil o encarava envergonhado. O garoto se aproximou mais e beijou seus lábios carinhosamente, mas apertava com força os braços nus do loiro enquanto este acariciava seu corpo sob a camiseta. Era tudo tão perfeito, enquanto estava beijando aqueles lábios macios. Tão surreal...

Sasuke abriu os olhos assustado. Estava de pijamas, deitado em sua cama. Olhou para o lado e viu a janela aberta, mostrando ser manhã. Foi quando percebeu algo estranho em si e após levantar a coberta se irritou com a calça apertada.

- Hah...

-x-

Sasuke sentiu uma coisa bater violentamente em sua cabeça.

- Sasuke, preste atenção!

_-_ Ai...

- Tire sua cabeça das nuvens!

- Tá, tá.

- Tá, tá?!? - Naruto desenrolou os papéis que tinha enrolado e as folheou, - a sua de casa está quase em branco... Você só respondeu três perguntas até agora! E, além disso, você escreveu várias palavras erradas. Se as suas notas caírem mais um pouco eu vou ter que relatar isso.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça e apenas escutou.

- Os seus relatórios habituais não parecem estar tão bons assim, Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu a mão do loiro sobre seu ombro. Ao mesmo tempo uma imagem apareceu em sua mente. Havia eles dois abraçados, nus, se beijando, enquanto a mão de Naruto estava na mesma posição de agora.

- Tem alguma coisa errada?

Em questão de segundos ele tremeu levemente com a sensação, mas afastou-se brutalmente do contato. Naruto continuou com a mão no mesmo lugar, mas logo a abaixou, enquanto observava Sasuke com a face irritada. Logo entendeu e sorriu em troca.

- Sasuke - cruzou os braços, - está livre hoje á noite?

-x-

- Aqui está!Especial Naruto Ramem!

Naruto colocou as duas tigelas em cima da mesa. Sasuke olhou o macarrão enjoado, sentindo o cheiro vindo do seu pote.

- Você realmente gosta dessa coisa... "_Não é um hábito saudável para um jounin.._."

Uma veia saltou da testa do Naruto.

- Er...então... – separou os dois palitinhos de madeira, - qual é o problema?

Sasuke abaixou mais a cabeça, lembrando do seu sonho. Ele se deliciava no tórax do jounin, abaixado aos poucos a cabeça. Maldito sentimento.

- Eu vou ouvir o motivo do seu problema, e aí eu vou te ajudar a resolver!

Sasuke notou a felicidade estampada no rosto dele, e a idéia dele ter entendido ser um problema simples a ser resolvido o fez fazer uma careta. _"Eu não posso contar pra ele",_ pensou enquanto via o loiro comer despreocupadamente o seu ramem.

- Porque eu sou um jounin encarregado de cuidar de você!

Fez-se um silêncio por um tempo.

- Verdade?

- Hum?

- Você vai mesmo me ajudar a encontrar a solução?

- Bom, me diga o seu problema e eu vou ver.

Um pouco envergonhado, Sasuke falou sem hesitar.

- Eu gosto de você.

Naruto parou de comer e olhou surpreso para o garoto.

- Mesmo?

Sasuke o encarou também.

- Eu gosto muito, muito mesmo de você.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do jounin e então levou sua mão até a cabeça do garoto, dando tapinhas.

- Eu também gosto muito de você.

Um barulho saiu da mesa no instante seguinte. Sasuke tirou a mão de Naruto sobre a sua cabeça e bateu as mãos na mesa. Aproximou-se rápido do loiro e o beijou sem hesitar, sem notar a surpresa do outro. Rompeu o beijo depois, irritado.

- O seu e o meu GOSTAR são diferentes TIPOS DE GOSTAR!

Encarou a cara amedrontada do loiro. Não queria que ele gostasse dele como qualquer um, ele queria que ele o amasse, fosse _seu_. Sasuke saiu da casa, deixando Naruto sozinho na sala.

- Idiota...

Levou as mãos até a boca, tocando-as de leve.

- Eles eram a mesma coisa.

-x-

_Então vê se escuta  
O Sol ainda não se pôs  
(Eu me recuso a acreditar que sou só eu sentindo isso)  
Apenas vê se me escuta  
Eu não terminei com você ainda  
(É o amor na linha, você pode lidar com isso?)_

_-x-_

O nome do título, do techo da música do Frou Frou e a música tema do vídeo no youtube _are the same._


End file.
